Halál
by Blanquines
Summary: Desde el principio todos sabían cómo iba a acabar esa pelea, pero tenía que hacerlo por ella, por su Elizabeta. [One-shot]


**Aquí vuelvo con un fic que, milagrosamente, no es ningún drabble. Este ha sido un "no hay huevos" con Russian Psycho 3 (sí, de nuevo) y, como va a ser costumbre en ellos, con muerte. **

**Espero que no me queráis matar a mí al acabar de leerlo (que puede pasar)**

**En este fic he usado los nombres humanos de nuevo y, además, he metido a NyoPrusia (Jülchen) y a NyoAustrica (Annelise), que para mí son las hermanas de Gilbert y Roderich respectivamente.**

**Disfrutadlo y si me queréis me podéis matar a tomatazos.**

* * *

Elizabeta no sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación tan absurda. Estaban en el jardín de la casa de Roderich, que tenía una espada en la mano, y Gilbert estaba a unos cince pasos de él con otra espada. Annelise y Jülchen estaban con ella, las tres de pie en el porche trasero, mirando como ellos dos se iban a matar.

Annelise estaba muy pálida, temía por la vida de su hermano, ya que era peor espadachín que el prusiano. Jülchen, sin embargo, parecía muy animada y nada preocupada por lo que le pudiese pasar a su hermano, ella también sabía que Gilbert era mejor espadachín.

Roderich respiraba pesadamente, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de esfuerzo físico y se notaba, además ya se había llevado un corte en el brazo y cada vez le costaba más moverlo, dándole aún más ventaja a su contrincante. Le lanzó al prusiano una mirada cargada de odio, quien le contestó con una sonrisa burlona y pavoneándose un poco, mostrándole que él no estaba cansado y que podía seguir así horas. Además tampoco le era favorable que, al usar cada uno su arma habitual, él estuviese usando un florete y Gilbert un sable.

La húngara agitó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos de nuevo eso no estuviera sucediendo y que todo fuese un sueño. No era posible que por una simple visita de cortesía se hubiese convertido en un duelo a muerte entre las dos personas a las que más amaba… y precisamente esa era la razón por la que se estaban batiendo en duelo. Gilbert había ido a pedirle la mano el mismo día que Roderich iba a hacerlo y como no había logrado darles una respuesta ahora se estaban peleando por ella.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que estaban intercambiando estocadas de nuevo. Notó cómo Annelise temblaba a su lado y la abrazó, intentando que se calmase. Gilbert lanzaba poderosas estocadas contra Roderich, quien solo lograba pararlas a duras penas y no tenía ninguna opción de contraatacar, estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo.

El prusiano fue haciendo que el austriaco retrocediera por el jardín, hasta que llegaron al muro de la casa, destrozando todas las flores de Annelise por el camino. Cuando Roderich ya no podía retroceder más pegó la espalda al muro y soltó el florete a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo, agotado, sin que le importase ya lo que le hiciera el albino.

— ¿Y ahora qué me vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? — le miró cansado, desde abajo.

— Precisamente es eso lo que tengo planeado hacer, pero no mataré a alguien que está sentado en el suelo desarmado— le puso la punta del sable en el cuello. — Levántate y pelea.

El austriaco resopló, pero al notar que la presión del sable en su cuello aumentaba cogió su florete y se levantó. El prusiano sonrió y le dejó espacio, así pelearía más cómodamente. Empezaron a intercambiar estocadas de nuevo y esta vez era Roderich el que atacaba, pero sin demasiado éxito.

Siguieron así un rato que a Elizabeta le pareció eterno, hasta que Gilbert se cansó y, con un fluido movimiento de mañeca, desarmó a Roderich. Jülchen dejó escapar un gritito de ánimo y júbilo, mientras que Annelise temblaba cada vez más. Su hermano no iba a salir vivo de esa pelea, ya nada podía cambiar eso.

— ¿Quieres decir algo antes de que te mate? —el albino le puso el sable sobre el pecho.

Roderich negó con la cabeza, ya había dicho todo lo que le quería decir a Elizabeta antes de que el duelo comenzase, ya que sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de ganar. Ahora le parecía una idiotez haber aceptado pero en aquél momento su orgullo estaba herido y se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos del momento, cometiendo la mayor estupidez de su vida.

Ante esta negativa el prusiano cogió el sable con las dos manos y con un solo movimiento le clavó la espada en el pecho, en el corazón. Después de unos segundos la sacó, mirando la sangre carmesí que había en ella. Roderich cayó pesadamente al suelo, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

Annelise y Elizabeta soltaron un grito mudo y fueron corriendo al lado de Roderich, donde ambas se arrodillaron. La húngara le tomó el pulso en el cuello y, como esperaba, no tenía pulso. Miró a los ojos a Annelise, quien la miraba esperanzada, e hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba muerto. Ante este gesto la austriaca se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar, por lo que la húngara fue hasta su lado y la abrazó hasta que dejó de llorar tanto.

Hizo que Annelise se levantara y se la llevó al interior de la casa, lanzándole una mirada envenenada y llena de odio a Gilbert cuando pasó a su lado. Dejó a su amiga tumbada en un sofá del salón y acto seguido volvió a salir de la casa, dirigiéndose al lugar del jardín donde se encontraban Gilbert y Jülchen, que se había reunido con él al acabar el duelo.

— Ya puedes venirte a casa con nosotros, Eli— Jülchen la sonrió. — Ya eres parte de la familia.

— No— lo dijo susurrando, para el cuello de su camisa.

— ¿Qué dices? —Gilbert creía haber escuchado que la húngara decía que no pero esperaba estar equivocado, al fin y al cabo había matado a alguien por ella.

— Que no iré, no iré con alquien que ha matado alguien tan importante para mí— una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla y ella se la secó. — Además me tengo que quedar para ayudar a Anne, ella no podrá llevar esto sola— otra lágrima apareció en su ojo, pero esta ya no la secó. — Así que os agradecería que salieseis de esta propiedad y que os fueseis de aquí.

Gilbert iba a empezar a protestar pero Jül le cogió del brazo y le indicó que no lo hiciese. Comprendía cómo se sentía Elizabeta y no creía que protestar fuese a cambiar nada, ya había tomado una decisión y en mucho tiempo no iba a cambiar de opinión.

— Vámonos Gil— casi arrastrándole se lo llevó de allí y en cuanto desaparecieron de la vista de la húngara esta comenzó a llorar.

Fue hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de Roderich y allí cayó de rodillas, abrazando su cuerpo inerte, llorando como una magdalena.


End file.
